IT'S ME
by Hana Yua
Summary: One Shot. SasuFemNaru. She came, he watched. She didn't know, but he wouldn't tell her, not a single word would come out from his lips...


Well, actually it was not my one-shot I intend to post first, but because I couldn't help but lost my words for the 'one', I wrote this down and it finished first. So well, I decided to post it. Though I know this theme is so regular, nothing special, but I couldn't help to write this. I don't know why, but I like to write down this kind of things.

It's a short story, really short actually. You'll know right away how it's ended. I just want to write it down.

I don't know the genre for this story, so made it like this. Hope you not disappointed.

By the way, I don't have any beta, so I'm sorry for the broken English I made here. Though I'll appreciate if you point out the mistakes to me, so I can re-write it, maybe not right away, but I'll do it.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, not at all. I just borrowed them, and still will do. ^^

IT'S ME

You were there, standing behind the tree

Looking at his figure playing football on the field

You were there, watching him

Walking around with his friends in the hall

You always talked about him

What he was doing or just what food he ate for lunch that day

You never lost sight of him.

And I was there to listen to you.

Listen to your love and happy face toward the boy.

You were there, when he accepted a girl to be his girlfriend.

You were there, when he dance with his partner on the prom night.

You were there, when he kissed said partner.

You broke your heart and ran away.

You were sitting on the park we used to be playing with.

Crying your tears out, sniffling softly below the bright stars.

You were in despair and believed that no one could ever mend your heart.

And I was there, sitting beside you, holding you close to ease the pain.

I knew what you felt; I knew how hard it was.

'Cuz I'd already felt it.

When you said you interested on him.

When you said you actually liked him.

When you said you fell in love with him.

I knew how hard it was.

But I could not do anything

Because whatever I've done, your heart would never turn my way.

I was there when you were happy.

I was there when you were in trouble.

I was there when you were sad.

I was there when you were lonely.

I was there when he broke your heart without knowing it.

I knew that nothing could change what our heart saying

But I still hoped that there would be time, when you saw me

That it was me

The one who hold you up

The one who just simply be there for you

At anytime,

Every time you needed it

It was me

I used to see her smile every single day, showing her bright sparkling blue eyes everywhere she go. Her cheerful attitude that made everyone who saw her would feel happy always lingered in her every muscle. She wouldn't let anyone see her dreadful state, she would never allow that. All everyone would see was her bright side, not the other one. And right now, I couldn't bear it, to see her here, in front of me, drenched by the heavy rain that pouring outside; looked so awfully unlike her at all with sadness plastered on her face.

In my living room, she sat without any expression, left me just to wonder what had happened to her. After a while, I dared myself to ask her what was wrong. I didn't expect what I had to see, the sight of her crying her tears out, the state she never ever showed anyone. I leaned slowly to her, hugging her, whispering comforting words while petting her head, hoping she would feel better as I didn't know what I should do. Time passed by, I didn't know how long I had held her in my arms as she cried, but then she stared to say her heart out.

I knew she had a boyfriend, my brother actually; I was the one who introduce the two of them. I knew it, and I even helped them to be together. I watched her attempts to take his heart, or just to have his attention. It was hilarious at that time, but also piercing my heart. She was my first friend, my best friend, my rival, and my first love. But I had to let her go to achieve her happiness; that was to be with my own brother. I never told her my feeling, no. I would never dare to break our relationship by admitting my love for her. And so, I just stayed silent, watching her happiness took her away from me.

But now, she was here, held by me, in my living room, telling me about how heartless my brother was. She said how hard it was to continue that kind of relationship. It was her that always asked him to go to date. It was her that always gave him the attention. It was her that always said the three words to him even though she was really desperate to hear it from his lips. It was her that always cared about him. It was her that always stayed low for he always made his job the first priority. It was her that always had to understand his being. And she was tired about it. She thought that it was enough, she couldn't bear it anymore.

I wanted to tell her that she really had it enough, that she just had to rest and lived happily in the world. I wanted to tell her I could protect her, I could be my brother replacement that wouldn't make her heart break like that. I could make her smile. I could gave her everything she ever wanted. I would do everything I could to make her happy and wore those smile again. I could give her that, as I was the one who always there for her for our fifteen years of being friends. Friends… Yeah, friends. That was all I could have, even though I had gave her everything I possessed.

I was the one who looked after her. I was the one who helped her all the time. I was the one who was there for her. I was the one who watched her grew up. I was the one who had the same experience in life with her. I was the one who knew her likes and dislikes. I was the one who she told her life stories with. I was the one who ever saw her bright and dark sides. I was the one who understand her outside and inside. I was the one who wanted to see her smile all the time. I was the one who happy when she was happy and sad when she was sad. I was the one who would hold her when she really needed it. I was the one who loved her wholly. But I could never said all I wanted to say out loud, because I knew, I didn't have any chance in her heart.

Just as I thought about it, she lifted her head and stared at me, like she heard what I was thinking about just now. She then opened her mouth and said, 'Thank you Sasuke. I really need to throw it out, thanks for listening. I think I'm okay now.' She smiled and leaned away from my arms. I smiled at her and petted her head lightly. Out of nowhere, a song was sung. It was her phone, and I knew exactly who was it. She flipped open her phone and answered it. It was short but I knew what they were talking about and I knew that she would leave any minutes now.

I only sat there waiting for my brother to pick his girl from me. She sat across me, smiling a little while looking at her phone. I closed my eyes, recalling my moments with her in our fifteen years of playing together. And then a ring broke, I stood up, followed by her, to open the door to find my brother drench just like her when I found her in my door step earlier, though she now had my dried clothes on. His face looks flushed for his attempts to go here as soon as possible. I had to admit, he had broke his record here, usually it would take thirty minutes from his office to my apartment, but he only made it became twenty. I pushed her to him, giving her reassuring smile while she looked at me gratefully. I looked at my brother and gave him a stern look, 'Take care of her will you? I'm tired of her annual visit here just to cry her tears out.' I gave her teasing smirk as she blushed furiously while screaming my name. I laughed as my brother, smiling at her antic, dragged her to the parking lot. I got inside, closing the door behind me. I let my body slumped at my bed and let out a heavy sigh from my mouth. I lifted my arm covering y sight as I closed my eyes. It had been a while now, but I could never heal the pain left in my heart when she was taken away from me, and I could never ever lay my hand on her again. I clutched my shirt where my heart was covered by, the pain never stopped. And it was much worse when she came here like she had that day. I grimaced, kept repeating to myself that she was my brother's now; she could never be mine, that she only saw me as her brother, nothing more. My head tighten, its clenching as I desperately trying to ease the pain. And, unnoticed by me, a tear rolled down to my cheek as I forced myself to go to the dreamless sleep I really needed.

AN: Review is really appreciate! My other stories are still in my por escrito folder.


End file.
